Beat of a Heart
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Music is like the beat of a heart. Series of songfics EO
1. Breathe

_**Beat of A Heart**_

**Series of Song Fics**

_A/N: I decided instead of constantly putting up songfics when I get inspired I thought id make it a series, keep them all together. So when I think of one I can just put it up and not have to constantly make a new story lol Okay so here we go with a whole bunch of fluff, song angst and family stuff. Oh and most of these are established EO and Elliot will always be working with SVU lol Lol Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Breathe (2 am) by Anna Nalick <strong>

They practically through Elliot out of the ambulance. He watched as the pulled her out, on a stretcher, looking cold and lifeless. The only thing running through his mind was that he couldn't lose her. He had just gotten her, it was to early to lose her this way.

"Elliot!"

He heard his name, but couldn't move. Frozen, just watching the E.R. doors slide open as people ran inside.

"Elliot!" Cragen shook him out of his trance. "What the hell happened?"

"I…he was…." He looked at his Captain, then his colleagues, and then back to the E.R.

"Come on." Cragen ushered Elliot in, Fin and Munch not far behind.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season" _

They sat in silence for awhile, no one really knowing what to say.

"How the hell could you let this happen!" Fin broke the silence, looking at Elliot.

"I didn't see him." Elliot spoke softly, afraid.

"It's you job to have her back!"

Elliot looked up from the ground, looking Fin in the eyes. "Don't you think I know that!"

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason _

"Fin, this wasn't Elliot's fault. It was a goddamn sniper, none of us would have seen it." Cragen spoke firmly.

"Captain Cragen?"

He looked up, they all did, to see a blonde women in scrubs.

"Kathy?" Cragen sat up.

"I heard what happened?" Kathy looked at the men, that at her ex husband. She walked over. "Elliot?"

"I need some air, I can't do this." He got up and headed outside, the cold December air didn't faze him.

The three men watched as Elliot walked out the doors. No one knowing what they should do. Normally it was Elliot behind restricted doors and Olivia was the one who needs to be calmed. It was rare that the roles where reversed.

"I'll go." Kathy gave a somber smile and almost ran after Elliot.

_'Cause you can't jump the track,__we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

She sees him, punching the sign and leaving a dent behind. She walks over slowly. "Elliot?"

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about _

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table _

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around. _

He turns around, showing his red and puffy eyes. His cheeks stained with tears. "You don't have to do this."

"You would do the same for me if it was Henry in there right now." She places her hand on his shoulder.

Their relationship had changed. Playing the roles of divorced parents of 5. Though neither regretted the divorce, the kids were happier and so were they. Kathy was engaged to one of the doctors at the hospital and Elliot finally had Olivia. He was going to propose tonight, he had the whole thing planned out. But now, he would be spending the evening in a hospital waiting room, praying for her to survive.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to _

"She's my best friend." Elliot speaks in a whisper. "I can't lose her. I just…I was going to propose. She can't…I won't…" he drops his head and falls to the ground.

Kathy sits down next to him, holding his hand. "Just breathe. She's strong. She will make it through this and you'll give her the happily ever after she deserves, that you both deserve."

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand. _

"Elliot!" Fin comes out running.

"Is she?" Elliot stands up so quick it almost causes Kathy to fall backwards.

"Come on." Fin runs back inside, Elliot close behind.

"Is she okay!" Elliot yells at the doctor who's talking to Cragen.

"Just missed her heart. Went through her shoulder, couple inches south and she wouldn't have made it."

They all sigh with relief, except for Elliot. He won't be relieved until he sees her; alive, breathing, and safe.

"Can I see her?" he pleads.

"One at a time. She's just coming out of a sedative. She's in Room 205"

"Thank you, Doctor." Cragen shakes his hand. "Go Elliot. We'll wait."

Elliot gives a grateful half smile and follows the nurse to her room.

"Not to long." the nurse smiles and walks away, leaving Elliot standing in front of a closed door.

He's afraid, but he needs to see her. Elliot opens the door slowly. She's lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Liv?" He sees her head turn to him. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief and sprints to her side.

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe. _

"God, Liv." He kisses her forehead, tears streaming down his face. He pulls away, blue meeting brown. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay. I'll be okay." Olivia says, her voice still shaking.

"I can't lose you. Not like that, not anyway." He kisses her softly, afraid to break her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiles at him, reassuring him that she really is okay, regardless of the sling.

"Marry me?" he whispers, her forehead resting on hers.

"What?" She's taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"God, Elliot." she closes her eyes and takes a breath. This small gesture scares him.

"Liv?"

"Yes."

"What?" he mimics her.

"Yes." She smiles brightly at him.

"God, I love you." He laughs a small laugh, then kisses her. Finally feeling like he can breathe again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well what did you think? I've had this idea floating around in my head for a week now lol _


	2. Love Her Like She's Leavin'

**Love Her Like She's Leavin' by Brad Paisley (feat. Don Henley)**

_A/N: Okay, so this is a little different. The lyrics are in italics._

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the squad room, a smile on her face. She hung up her jacket, said hello to Munch and fin, the headed to her desk.<p>

"What are these?" she pointed to the flowers on her desk.

"It's our anniversary."

"No, that's Saturday"

"I'm getting a head start." Elliot smiled at her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You've been doing that all year. Just about every week to be exact. Not that I'm complaining." She smiles back, turning on her computer. "Oh and that note on the fridge, very cute."

"Your welcome." he said proudly.

"You need to stop spoiling me." She laughed.

"Just taking a good man's advice."

"Which would be?"

"Can't tell you, sorry." Elliot glanced over at Munch, who just gave a knowing smile.

**One Year Earlier….**

People were drinking, dancing and having a blast. Elliot sat at the head table, looking across the room to his wife, of no more than a couple hours, who was talking to some guests.

"She looks beautiful." John Munch said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Right out of a magazine."

"I still can't believe your doing this again. You might just catch up to me."

"Hopefully not." Elliot laughed.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"I don't know if I want marriage advice from you."

"It's the same thing my father told me. I didn't listen, obviously."

"Fine, lay it on me."

"_Sending her flowers for no reason at all and notes on the fridge every day. An unexpected gift at an unexpected time, that keep the lawyers away. It's easy to take forever for granted with tin cans tied to your car. I know she tells you that she'll always be there but I'm telling you if you're smart you'll love her like she's leaving. Like it's all gonna end if you don't and I guarantee she won't."_

"But, Liv Isn't like that."

"We all say that. But I'm telling you, I didn't do that and look I've got four ex wives."

"That's true." Elliot laughed and looked over at Olivia then back to Munch.

"_She could have any man she wants, you know it's true. Best way to keep her is to keep her wanting you."_

**Present Day…**

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped her fingers in front of him.

"What?"

"I asked you if we had the kids this weekend."

"Oh sorry. Uh, no we don't."

"Good." She smiled seductively at him.

Elliot got up from his desk and sat down on the edge of hers. "I love you."

"I know. You tell me every day." She kissed him quick. "I love you too."

Elliot went back to his desk and began working on the massive pile of paperwork. Every so often, he'd look over at his wife who'd just smile back. For once, he was glad he took Munch's advice.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's some good advice, don't you think :) lol gotta love brad paisley _


	3. Ours

**Ours- Taylor Swift**

_A/N: So, I heard this song and had to do something with it! It's just so cute! Lol_

* * *

><p>Twelve more hours. that's what she kept telling herself. Just twelve more hours and he'd finally be home. Olivia and Elliot have been away from each other before and he'd gone to Quantico before as well. But this time it was different. This time they weren't just Benson and Stabler the dynamic duo of Manhattan SVU, no this time they were also Olivia and Elliot: the newly formed romantic relationship.<p>

Since they started this change in relationship a month ago, they hadn't spent a night without each other. When Elliot came to her, told her the divorce was final and that he loved her, she was afraid it would be awkward. Afraid that they'd ruin something that was already great. But she was quickly proven wrong. They just fit together. Nothing changed, it only grew. The only hard part was trying to keep it out of work. Yes, trying to act like they hadn't confessed they're undying love to each other was difficult. But they did it, and no one suspected a thing.

Olivia parked her car and walked towards the doors of the one-six. She put on her 'I don't miss him that much' face on and entered the elevator. She closed her eyes and let a small smile appear, thinking about Elliot and they're routine each morning.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs _

She got off the elevator and walked into the squad room. Hanging up her coat, putting her purse in her locker then walking to her desk. She sighed as she looked across and saw his empty desk.

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning." Olivia looked up and smiled at her friend Fin. He gave her a look, one that made her question whether or not he knew about her and Elliot.

"So, how was your day off?"

"Good, did some cleaning." It was true. Olivia had spent the day cleaning her apartment, singing to songs, and wearing his sweatshirt. She let out a small chuckle, thinking about how ridiculous she was being. Missing a guy this much was not her thing, but Elliot had brought out things she didn't know she had.

"Kinda nice without Stabler here. He's been an ass lately." Fin said, turning on his computer. "I mean, I know the guy just got divorced but I mean come on. Doesn't have to take it out on us. We didn't do anything."

Olivia just nodded. Elliot had been an ass over the past couple week, but it wasn't for reason they thought.

"I don't know how you put up with him, Baby-Girl."

Olivia just smiled. She wasn't sure how she had put up with him this long either. But she was glad she had.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you _

She turned back to her massive pile of paperwork. This was the one thing she hated about the job, all the paperwork that came with cases. Olivia looked up at his empty seat, thinking about the face he always made to make her smile when they were stuck with piles that this. Elliot always had a way of making her laugh when she didn't want to and when she needed too.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours _

Olivia looked at her watch, wishing the time would pass by quicker. She had another six hours till his plane came in.

"Hey Liv, you wanna grab some lunch?" Casey asked as she walked into the room.

"Yah, I need a break." She laughed and grabbed her coat.

A couple minutes later and they were at a cute little bistro by the precinct.

"So, how are you?" Casey asked, taking a fork full of salad.

"Okay."

"Miss him?"

"Yah." Olivia sighed. Right now she was really glad she accidentally told Casey about her and Elliot. "It's so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"We leave each other all the time, you know? Undercover or something. You'd think I'd be used to it and not miss him so much. I feel like a love struck teenager." Olivia laughed.

"Well you two have only been romantically together for about a month, it's still new." Casey took a sip of her water. "You're allowed to be love struck and miss him, you know?"

"I know."

"I'm really happy for you. You finally got the guy."

"Yah I did, didn't I?" Olivia smiled, but that quickly faded when she saw the women behind Casey.

"What's with the face?" Casey asked.

"Olivia." Kathy looked bitter. It was to be expected though, she just lost her husband. On top of that, he wasn't no time going straight to Olivia. That was something Kathy never expected, no matter who much suspicions she had about the two.

"Hi, Kathy. How are you?"

"I've been better. How's Elliot?"

"He's actually in Virginia right now."

"Oh, how nice." If looks could kill, the one Kathy was giving Olivia would definitely do the detective in. "Well, I have to get going. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yah." Olivia smiled.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine _

"Wow."

"Ya right."

"She does know that you two weren't having an affair?"

"I hope so. But Elliot didn't really waste time so she probably does think we were together when they were married."

"Well he's yours now."

Olivia just nodded and looked down at her watch. Five more hours.

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours _

She got back to the precinct and it was the same as when she left. She returned to her pile of paper work and listened to Munch and Fin argue.

"Do you two ever stop?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"Could say the same thing about you and Mr. Hot Head." Munch smiled.

"I guess you can." Olivia sat down and pulled out her phone. Two more hours till she could leave and three more hours till he was home. Just as she was about to put her phone away it buzzed, a text from Elliot. 'At the airport. :D Can't wait to see you!' She couldn't help but smile brightly. Olivia quickly texted him back then put her phone away.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you _

The ticking of the clock was driving her nuts. She just wanted to get up and rip it off the wall. Olivia reluctantly turned her head to look at the time, but as soon as she saw the time her mood changed. She turned off her computer, grabbed her things and headed towards to door. Olivia got into the elevator and smiled, thinking about Elliot. She held the smile they entire drive to JKF.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours _

Olivia parked her car in the garage and headed for the terminal. She passed by couple reuniting and people saying their goodbyes. She quickly went into the lady's room to freshen up. She fixed her hair and make up making sure she looked her best. Olivia smiled, thinking about seeing his eyes again. Those ocean blue eyes that she'd grown to love. She got butterflies thinking about him.

"You look beautiful." an elderly women said, from the sink next to Olivia's.

"Thank you."

"He'll drop dead." she laughed.

Olivia laughed, then looked at her watch. Ten more minutes, just enough time to get to baggage claim and wait for him to come down the escalators.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shin__e_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

Olivia stood by a group of chairs. She was in the perfect spot, she'd see him and he'd see her. Elliot had no idea she as picking him up, he thought she was working late.

As people began to come down the stairs, she got nervous. She took a deep breath as she saw him, looking down at the ground and carrying a small bag in his hand. He looked up from the ground and straight at her. He got off the escalators and practically ran towards her. He dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms.

"Good surprise?" Olivia said as her feet found the ground again.

"Amazing surprise." He kissed her with so much passion and love it made her dizzy. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She whispered. Olivia watched as he went over to pick up his bags.

"I love you, baby." He dropped his bags again and kissed her.

"I love you, too." She smiled again. "Come on, let's go home." Olivia went to grab his bag, but he stopped her.

"I got it." He smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and grabbed her hand before walking over to grab his suitcase.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is_ _ours_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, So i just saw the video (after i wrote this) and i now realize that they are kinda similar. But in my defense i didn't see the video til i finished this soo don't shoot me! lol _


	4. Fall Into Me

**Fall Into Me- Brantley Gilbert**

* * *

><p>Elliot Stabler, was finally a single man. Well, he'd been single man for the past year. He's not sure why he's waited so long to tell her he loves her. <em>Her. <em>His partner, best friend, woman who taunts his mind and makes his heart sing.

'Today is the day', he thinks as he walks into The Bull Pen with two cups of coffee. He looks at her, she's talking to Fin. He can't help but smile when she laughs. Elliot places her coffee down on her desk and walks over to hang up his jacket.

"Morning, El." she smiles, picking up her cup. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiles back and sits down at his desk, across from hers, to start on the pile of paperwork. The small talk and share jokes for a while, passing time before they can take a lunch break. He decides that's when he's going to ask her. While they're on the roof, eating lunch like they do when it's nice out.

_A whisper away from changin' everything_

_But is it safe to say_

_Such dangerous things_

_When your hands are tremblin'_

_Girl I'm weak in the knees_

_It's times like these when silence means everything_

_More than anything_

"So, finally Friday. Got any plans for the night?" he looks over at her.

"Actually no."

"Do, uh…Do you wanna do something later?"

"Sure, movies at my place?"

"No, I mean…" he takes a breath. "Do, you…damn this is harder than I thought."

"What? You're talking in circles again."

He turns, looks her in the eyes and takes the leap. "Liv, I want to take you out to dinner."

"Okay." She looks at him.

"I mean….like a date…not like a date…an actual date. Yah, Liv, I wanna take you out."

"Are you serious?" she looks at him, worried. Afraid Casey or Alex have spilled about her affection for him and he's just playing her.

"Yah." He can see her panicking. "If it's terrible and awkward we can just forget it and stay friends. But, I really think this could be something."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Are you seriously begging?"

"Maybe." he smirks.

"This really isn't a good idea, you know."

"I do. So?"

"Okay." Olivia answers, though she's not looking at him. Her eyes are closed and she's trying to hid the giddy teenage girl inside.

_So fall when you're ready baby_

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

_I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

_Until you fall into me_

The rest of the day flew by and before either of them realized it was 6:30 pm. Olivia waited, pacing back and forth in her apartment with Casey and Alex sitting on her couch. She had left the precinct at 5 and was ready a half hour ago. He had told her he'd pick her up at 7.

"I'm crazy for doing this, right?" Olivia looked at her friends, suddenly feeling like her dress was way to tight.

"No. Stopping fiddling, you look fine." Casey shook her head. "Everyone knows how great you two are and how crazy you are about each other."

"Yah, Liv. He's not married, you're single and you two are completely in love with each other." Alex smirked.

"What! Who said anything about love?"

"Your face did, every time someone mentions his name. And ever since he got divorced he looks at you differently."

"Yah, it's actually the cutest thing I've ever seen." Casey laughs.

"This is like seven kinds of wrong, though. Do you know how many rules I, we are breaking."

"Who cares, Liv. You'd regret it for the rest of your life if you didn't do this. You know that, I know that, Casey knows that. Damn it, everyone knows that."

"This could ruin our friendship, our partnership. I can't take that chance." Olivia looks at them and freezes when her buzzer rings. "Oh, god." She walks over and hits the intercom. "El?"

"Yah. Do you wanna come down here, or I could come up there?" he sounds just as nervous as she does, maybe more.

Olivia looks at the two ADA's. "What do I do?"

"We'll hide in your bedroom and you bring his ass up here." Casey laughs, pulling Alex out of the room.

Olivia bits her lip, the hit's the button again. "Um, come up. I'm almost ready." she takes her finger off the button and panics. She run's into the bathroom, grabs her compact and answers her door. "Hey." She smiles at him, closing the tiny case of cover-up. "Wow, are those for me?"

"No, for my date after you." Elliot laughs.

"That's not funny." She walks in after him, placing the compact on the kitchen table. "Thank you." she grabs the bouquet and takes out a vase to put them in. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You, uh, you look stunning."

"Thank you." She turns around. "So, um, I'm all set."

"Okay, off we go." Elliot walks towards the door, he wants to grab her hand but he's nervous. He's internally cursing at himself for acting like a goddamn teenager.

_Love ain't a race_

_There's no finish line_

_And I love a chase_

_But don't leave me behind_

They arrive at the restaurant and she's blown away. No one has ever taken her to such an extravagant place.

"El, this place is…wow."

"I wanted to treat you to the best" He smiles, taking her hand and walking up to the hostess.

"Name?" the man behind the podium asks.

"Stabler." Elliot smiles at him then looks at Olivia.

"Right this way." he grabs the menus and guides them to a table towards the back. It's quiet, intimate, perfect. "Here you are, enjoy." he smiles and walks away.

Elliot pulls out her chair, before sitting down in his.

"Wow, Stabler. Look at you." Olivia laughs "You really didn't have to do all this."

"Stop saying that. Yes I did." He looks at her and she looks at him. Something in the air changes and the awkwardness is gone.

_'Cause girl we're both gamblin'_

_But I'm playin' for keeps_

_It's time like these_

_When patience means everything_

_More than anything_

They talk, share stories, and enjoy each other's company. It occurs to Olivia, halfway through dinner that there's something in his eyes that she's never seen before. It terrifies her and excites her. Elliot reaches for her hand as dessert is brought out and that's when notices the gleam in her eyes. The joy and love on her face and in her smile.

_So fall when you're ready baby_

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

_I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

He pays the bill, helps her into her coat and they walk to the car. They car right to her apart is comfortable, they talk about the couples the restaurant, the bitchy women at the table behind them, and the poor trainee that was stuck with her. When they arrive at her building, the nerves hit him again. Does he leave or walk her up? And if he does walk her up, does his kiss her goodnight? And what if he does kiss her and it leads to something more? Is he ready for that? Is she ready for that?

"El, do you wanna stop staring down the street and walk me up?" Olivia laughs, placing her hand on his that's stuck to the steering wheel.

"Oh, yah. Sorry." he smiles, gets out of the car and opens her door. Offering her a hand.

She buzzes them in and they walk to her apartment. Olivia can't help but smile. They finally get to her door and she's nervous again. She puts a stand of hair behind her ear and looks at him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too." he smiles, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, I should get going."

"Yah."

"Well, goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight." She smiles, he smiles back.

He starts to walk away, but stops. He looks back and sees her putting her key in the door. Elliot walks over to her and pulls her close. Kissing her full on the lips. All the pent up emotion and suppressed feelings come flooding out of both of them. He pulls away and looks, nervously at her.

_And I'll fall for you every day_

_I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase_

_We'll be the love song_

_I promise you we're gonna sing_

_Girl when you fall into me_

_Girl when you fall into me_

_C'mon baby fall into me_

_I'm waiting_

Olivia takes a deep breath, afraid of what's about to come out of her mouth. But at the same time, confident with her feelings.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yah. I don't want tonight to end, yet."

"Me neither."

The both share a small laugh as she opens her door. She places her clutch on her table and smiles when she sees the roses. Olivia hears him place his keys down on the table and she turns around. Elliot smiles, pulls her close and kisses her again. They break apart after the need for oxygen becomes to great to ignore.

"Do you wanna go out again?" Elliot speaks no louder than a whisper.

"Yah, I do." she responds in the same tone.

And in that moment, the relationship shifts. It changes and both are happy and willingly to follow where it leads.

_Fall into me_

_Fall into me_

_Fall into me_

_A whisper away from changing everything_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Heeeheeeee __Love that song! although i don't like how this one came out. But hey, we never know, Elliot could really be that nervous lol If i was in Liv's shoes i know i'd be lol Well, i have like a bunch of more songfic ideas to come. Oh and if anyone has any requests feel free to send them my way. :D See you soon ~ Sara_


	5. Just A Dream

**Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood**

_A/N: Warning….this ones a tear jerker._

* * *

><p>They walked into the precinct, hand in hand. The smiles on their faces and gleam in there eyes were noticed my everyone. They walked into the squad room and smiled.<p>

"Welcome back." Fin said, walking over. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Gorgeous, amazing, absolutely perfect." Olivia said, sitting down at her desk. "Wish it was longer though."

They all laughed, "You two have been gone for a month. I think that's a pretty long ass time." Munch said coming out of the captain's office. "Kept the seat nice and warm for you." He said, patting Elliot on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled, gave Olivia a quick kiss, then went into his office.

Olivia smiles, watching him walk away. She looks down at the two silver rings that are sparkling on her left hand.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, goin to the church that nigh__t_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pins in her shoe, somethin borrowed, somethin blue_

"So, how's it feel to be the new Mrs. Stabler?" Fin asks.

"Amazing actually. And I hyphenated my name."

"Did you really?"

"Yah."

"I like. Benson-Stabler, kinda kick ass."

"I thought so." Olivia laughs, they all do.

The day goes on, it's easy. No complications, no uncooperative witness. Everything is going great. Olivia finds it odd and a little unnerving, but she chokes back the cynical thoughts in her mind and continues on with the day.

"How's it going out here?" Elliot says, coming out of his office and sitting on the edge of Elliot's desk.

"Strangely good." Olivia smiles looking up at her husband, of exactly one month and a day.

"Can I help you?" an officer says to a man walking to the precinct.

"I'm looking for Captain Stabler." he says, monotone,

"Fourth floor, Special Victim's."

"Thank you." he walks to the elevator and waits til it dings. He steps out and sees the closed doors that say "Special Victim's Unit." He looks inside, seeing them all standing around and talking. There are some other people around, a few uniforms and what looks like a lawyer or two. He opens the door. "I'm looking for Captain Stabler."

They all turn and look at him. Olivia gets a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach but ignores it.

"That's me." Elliot stands, walking over the man in the grey hoodie. "What can I do for you?"

"You've done enough." he pulls the gun out off his pocket and fires.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia tries to run over, but Fin grabs her, in fear that she too would be shot.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, tryin to hide the tears_

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands _

Elliot falls to the ground and the two uniforms take the gunman down. Olivia pulls away from Fin and runs to Elliot. She can here the panic of the room. Munch calling for a bus, Fin trying to calm her down. But she doesn't care.

"El," She kneels down next to him and places her hands over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Elliot, come on baby stay with me." she doesn't even realize she's crying.

"I love you." he chocks out, before closing his eyes.

"No Elliot. Come on, stay awake! Elliot you need to stay awake." She yells through tears. "I love you. Please Elliot, you can't leave. Stay awake." She looks up, sees the medics running in.

"Detective you need to move." one of the yells to Olivia.

Olivia tries to speak but she can't. They try to move her, but she refuses to let go of her husbands hand.

"Come on, Liv." Fin pulls her away, trying to avoid her kicking legs and trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! ELLIOT!" She's kicking to get free, but Munch and Fin are holding her. So she stands and watches.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? _

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

They arrive at the hospital, waiting on the doctors to share the news. Her head is resting on Fin's shoulder and his arms is around her. Munch is on the other side of her, watching and waiting for the doctor to come out. He knows deep down that Elliot didn't make it, but he refuses to believe it until they are told it. Munch sees the doctor walk out, ripping the surgical mask off his face. Munch gently rubs Olivia's arm, making her away of the doctor. "Is he?" She asks.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could."

She can't breathe, "No." She can feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. "No!" She stands trying to get at the man in the scrubs. She wants to hit him and she tries, but Fin pulls her away. Her head falls on his shoulder and she cries, harder than she ever has.

_It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background_

_Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now_

_This can't be happenin to me, _

_This is just a dream _

The skies are grey, the air is still. They're surrounded but stones. Some big, some small. She, along with his kids and their closet friends, sit underneath the tent. While the rest stand outside of it's shelter, holding umbrellas and consoling the weak. She's holding his eldest daughters hand and staring at the coffin covered by the flag.

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray_

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard _

The uniformed officers take the flag off and begin to fold it. She knows what's coming, she's seen it before. The youngest of them walks over and hands her the triangle of fabric. She clutches onto it for dear life, trying to hold back the tears in here eyes.

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could've been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart _

She hears the clicking of the guns, she knows it coming. "Ready, Aim, Fire." The shots ring in the air, and she jumps. "Ready, Aim, Fire." She closes her eyes this time. "Ready. Aim. Fire." She hugs the flag tighter, jumps when she hears the final shots, and feels the tears fall down her cheeks.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? _

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breatheIt's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background_

_Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now_

_This can't be happenin to me, _

_This is just a dream_

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me?_

_ Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know _

She waits and watches as officers and friends pay their last respects before he's lowered into the ground. She sees his ex-wife kiss her hand then places it onto the coffin. She sees his kids place roses on top and do the same as their mother had. She sees Munch and Fin kneel in front and take off their hats. She knows it's her turn now. So she stands and walks slowly to the wooden box. Olivia places a hand on the top. She tries her hardest not to cry again. "You promised forever." She manages to speak for the first time all day. She takes a deep breath, she knows their waiting in the limo. She also knows that her friends are no more than five feet away, waiting to catch her. "I love you, Elliot." She begins to cry and falls to the ground.

_It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background_

_Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now_

_This can't be happenin to me, _

_This is just a dream _

_Oh, this is just a dream _

_Just a dream_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I know...I'm sorry...but they can't all be fluffy and cute! I promise I'll make it up to you! The next one will be super romantic and fluffy :) _


	6. Terrified

**Terrified by Katherine Mcphee**

_A/N: Lots of fluff because that last one was just heart breaking. Oh and for this, lyrics are bold and memories and in italics. K, enjoy._

* * *

><p>She stood in the small room, looking around. Though it was small, it was built for a princess, holding everything a bride would need before the big moment. The brunette detective walked over the small white love seat and sat down. She looked up at her soon to be step daughters and best friend arguing over who lost the veil and why the brides shoes had gone missing. She turned away and looked in the mirror, clad in sweat pants and a shirt that said 'bride' in rhinestones, she smiled. Her hair was up with the flowers placed on the side of the bun, her make up looked flawless and she couldn't help but think she looked like the stereotypical bride she never wanted to be but had become and loved.<p>

Olivia Benson, NYPD SVU Detective and bride to be. She was never one to be nervous. No, it took a lot for things to faze her. To make her freak out and paranoid. And right now, she was loosing her mind. Things were missing and they had less than an hour to locate them. Olivia stood up and headed for the door. She knew the girls would kill her for what she was about to do, but she needed to do it. She needed to see him. His words and open arms always calmed her and that's what she needed.

_You, by the ligh__t_

_Is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong_

_You're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely_

_To the other side_

Olivia quietly closed to door to the bridal suite and made her way down the hallway to the elevators. She hit the button and waited for it to bring her up to his floor, where his room was. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves as best she could. Olivia took a deep breath, remembering the night he proposed, the reason she was here today.

"To much?" Olivia asked, turning away from the mirror and at her boyfriend.

"No. You look fine." he replied, not looking up from his phone.

"You didn't even look." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

Using his sixth sense, the one that told him she was stressed, he placed is phone down and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I don't need to look to know how gorgeous you are."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"So you say. But as I recall, it does." He replied with a smirk. "Come on, baby. We're gonna be late."

"Fine." She gave herself the once over and followed him out of the room. "Hey, do you realize this is the first time we're going out together."

"No, we go out together all the time, Liv."

"I meant, in the open. No secrets, no hiding. No sneaking looks and kisses."

"Hm, I guess you're right." He smiled at her, opening the car door and closing it behind her.

A few hours later, and the room was alive and well, frankly, quiet drunk. It being New Year's Eve didn't help much either. But he wasn't drunk, neither was she. As the room gathered at the window to watch the ball drop, he pulled her close.

"Liv?" He looked at her as the group of cops and ADA's yelled 20.

"What?"

"Do you remember when I said we were, are, partners for better or worse."

"Yes…" she raised an eyebrow.

He took a deep breath, as the room yelled 10. He got down on one knee, watched her face go from worried to shocked, and pulled the little black box out of his pocket.

"You are my partner, my best friend, my rock, you are my everything. Liv, will you marry me?"

She yelled yes and the room yelled one and they sealed the new year and change in their relationship with a kiss.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in loveAnd I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

_And this could be good_

_It's already better than that_

_And nothing's worse_

_Than knowing you're holding back _

_I could be all that you need_

_If you let me try _

Olivia smiled and came back to reality as the elevator dinged. She stepped out and looked down the diamond ring on her finger. As she got to their hotel room door, her nerves hit again. Afraid that thing else where were also going wrong. She knocked gingerly on the door and held her breath waiting for it to open.

"Baby-Girl, what are you doing up here?" Fin asked, opening the heavy door.

"I need to talk to Elliot."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, Fin. I just…I need him, okay?"

"Hold on." Fin smiled and turned to yell into the room. "Yo, Stabler. You've got a visitor." Fin stepped to the side as Elliot came to the door.

"Liv? What's wrong?" Elliot stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Everything." She looked into his eyes. "The veil missing and I know I brought my shoes because they were attached to the dress bag but somehow they've gone missing too and Casey's dress isn't fitting right and Alex can't find our bouquets and-"

"Whoa, Liv. Calm down." He placed her hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "First, you need to take a deep breath."

"I've done that. I've been doing that! It's not working, El. I'm freaking out because everything is going wrong and all I keep thinking is that it must be a bad omen and…" she looked down at the floor.

"Hey," he lifts her chin up, she looks like a lost puppy and he can't help but think about how adorable she looks. "Remember what I said when you were planning this thing?"

"Yah, you said none of this matters. That as long as we said 'I do' and promised forever that everything would be fine."

"And I meant it. None of this glitzy shit matters to me. As long as you walk down that aisle I'm a happy camper."

"But I don't have shoes or a veil or"

"You would walk down dressed like this and I wouldn't care." Elliot smiles and pulls her into his arms. Holding her tight.

In this moment, she knows everything will work out because he'll be there to catch her. He'll be there to give her strength when she feels like she can't fight anymore.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in loveAnd I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only _

He kisses her and she walks back down to her hotel room, where her veil has been found and they discovered her shoes hiding in the bag. She gets in her dress and puts on the final touches and that's when the bouquets arrive and everything finally falls into place.

And right on schedule, the doors open and she makes her way down the aisle. Smiling at her family and friends. Olivia gets to the alter and can't help but let a small tear fall as Cragen places her hand in Elliot's. She steps up on the alter (as Casey fixes the small train and takes her flowers) and smiles at Elliot, holding his hands tight.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest begins as the couple looks into each others eyes. The ceremony goes without a hitch, except for the part in which Elliot tried to kiss Liv after she said her vows and the priest yelled at him. But, soon the final words are spoken. "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may _now_ kiss you're bride." And Elliot does, to the sound of cat calls and hollers.

"I love you," Elliot whispers as he pulls away.

"I love you, too." Olivia replies with tears in her eyes.

_I only said it 'cause I mean itI only mean 'cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you_

The hall is filled to the max. Everyone is chatting an waiting for the newlyweds to arrive.

"Will everyone please make their way to the center of the room." The singer of the band says. "Alright, without further ado, please welcome the happy couple! Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!" he says as they walk through the doors smiling. The duo steps onto the dance floor and shares a kiss. "And now, the first dance." the singer steps back, and hands the mic over to the female singer as the music begins.

Olivia looks at Elliot and smiles, "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." she shakes her head and her smile grows wider as he spins her.

"I love you." Elliot says as he pulls her back to him.

"I love you, too." Olivia says, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer. She places her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, taking in the moment that she's waited so long for. Her fairytale ending with Prince Charming.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star\_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in loveAnd I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Awww, super cute right! lol I can't decide whether i wanna do "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton or "God Blessed The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts next...what do you guys think?_


End file.
